RWBY: Speed of Rose
by bc401
Summary: 7 years after her mother died from something impossible, her father went to prison for her murder. But after an accident Ruby became the impossible. What will she do with her new powers?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: hello, this is a story of The Flash CW Season 1 Episode 1 but if you guys want to see more I'll make more. Also if you guys are confused Ruby is 18 in the story. anyways let's get onto the story!**

 _~Ruby in Firstperson View_

To understand what I'm about to tell you, You need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. _(A red blur runs across the screen as rose petals are trailing it and disintegrating soon after)_ Did you see that red blur? That was me _. (Shots showing red blurs zooming across the screen)_ That too. _(Another shot of a red blur)_ There I am again! My name is Ruby Rose, I am the Fastest girl alive.

 **7 Years ago**

My story is pretty simple actually. My whole life, I've Been running. Usually from bullies when my half sister, Yang isn't around. Sometimes I escape, Sometimes I do not... _(Shot of Ruby getting attacked by bullies)_

 _~Later that day_

 _~Thirdperson Pov_

(Ruby sits with Summer)

"Tell me what happened" Summer said, with a motherly tone.

"Those guys were picking on kids just' cause they thought they weren't cool" Ruby responded. "It wasn't right"

"I know" Summer said.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough" Ruby said sadly.

"No" Summer began, "You have a good heart Ruby, and its better to have a good heart then fast legs".

They both face a door way to see Taiyang standing there.

"Hello, I'm home" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Ruby got into a fight" Summer said.

"Oh, yeah?" Taiyang seemed surprised. "I was expecting Yang to get in one first" he said jokingly.

"And she won" summer said looking at Ruby with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, way to go, kiddo" he said smiling at her. "Oh, and uh no more fighting, that's Yang's thing"

They all giggled and smiled.

"Well I hope Qrow will be back soon from that cruise" maybe he can teach Ruby to win more fights" Tai said.

"I thought you said no more fighting" Summer said jokingly.

 **~Later**

Yang jolted awake by hearing a rattle noise in the house. She went to Ruby's bed and shook her. Ruby turned to meet lilac eyes.

"What do you want Yang, it's still dark ou~" she didn't finish her sentence when she faced the fish bowl. The water appeared to be floating in midair before sinking back down again into the bowl.

"Did you just see that?" Ruby said, thinking as if she was just seeing things from being too tired.

"Yep" Yang said. "Do you wanna see what's happening down stairs? I can't sleep with to much noise"

"Sure" Ruby lazily got out of bed and rubbing her eyes she followed Yang down stairs.

 _~Ruby talking_

But that night, I was running from something much scarier. Something I can never explain. Something impossible.

"TAI! TAI!" They heard they're mom screaming they're father's name as they ran to the door frame. Summer sat in the middle in the room terrified of what's happening around her. Red and yellow Lightning seemed to be circling the entire room. With some Rose petals flying around the place before diseintergrating on the ground.

Mom! Mom!" They cried out confused and terrified.

"Listen, Kids don't walk any closer!" She yelled.

"Don't let it touch you!" Summer yelled "get away from that thing!" Both of them screamed. All of them were terrified because they had no idea what this 'thing' was.

"MOM!" Ruby screamed on the top of her lungs. As Taiyang arrived moments later.

"SUMMER!" He yelled as he leaned in the doorframe.

"Stay back!" She replied breathing heavily.

"Summer hold on!" He yelled again as the lightning was going faster than before. He grabbed both Ruby and Yang and screamed "Run Girls, Run!". Seconds before the red lightning touched Ruby and Yang and they disappeared in front of him.

Before they can even blink they appeared 1 block away from the house.

"Where are we?" Ruby said unsure of what happened.

"Look! The house is right there, let's go!" Yang said grabbing Ruby's wrist and running toward the house.

 **~Today**

Ruby runs on a street Corner bumping into people and politely apologizing. After what happened to her mother, Ruby decided what to do. She wanted to study criminology. To prove her father innocent. She ran to the city bank carrying a large cas with silver linings.

Police sirens go off and police lines are circling the city bank.

"Second robbery this week" A man said.

"The letter I.D.'d Melanie Malachite as the shooter" ironwood replied.

"What?" His partner named Chyre looked at him confused "oh jeez, the Malachite Twins are back?"

Another man came up to them. "What do we got?" The man said.

"They took the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there" ironwood replied. He showed the man 2 pictures that contained the twins and pointed at the body bag on the floor.

"I got units kicking in doors of known Malachite twins associates"

"CSI been over it?" The man said "Uh, no" Ironwood replied.

The man sighed and said "Where's Ms Rose?"

Ruby ran as fast as she could to the crime scene.

"You can't keep covering for her" the man said to ironwood" "if she's not here right now, I'm gonna have to carry on the investigations without her".

"CSI, CSI coming throu~Woah!" She tripped and fell on the floor in front of the 3 officers. She got up as quick as possible. "Sorry I'm late, captain Singh"

"What was it this time Ms Rose?" Singh said "Did you forget to set your alarm clock?" She opened her mouth to talk but he interrupted her. "Before you answer, I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was Car trouble" he said, sarcastically.

"Want to know why that one was particularly memorial?" He said.

"I do not own a car.." Ruby replied.

"She was running an errand for me" Ironwood interrupted defending Ruby. "Ruby did you get what I asked for?"

"Uh, Oh yeah, yeah, I did" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "I have it right... here. I had a few bites of it.." they stared at each other awkwardly before ironwood finally grabbed it from her hand. He then flicked his head to his left to let Ruby know to investigate the crime scene. Ruby ran to a spot on the ground where there was a imprint of a car tire. She crouched down examining it carefully.

"Getaway car's a Mustang Shelby Gt500. Ironwood wrote this down on a notebook. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model. 12 inches with an asymmetrical thread. And there's something else." She said happily. Ruby got up and went up to Chyre to get a pen from his shirt pocket she thanked him and went back to the scene. She used the pen to pick up a material where the imprint was, and sniffed it. She backed up in disgust.

"Fecal Excrement. Animal, I guess" she said. "My dad gave me that pen before he died" Chyre said. "Sorry.." she responded.

 ** _~Ruby's lab_**

Ruby was in a room researching on more info about the crime scene. Yang came in the room a few minutes later

"Hey, Rubes what you doing?" Yang said.

"There was a shooting today, Ironwood needs me to process some evidence" Ruby said "which I don't know if we have time to be able to go to beacon"

"But seeing that thing on is like your dream" Yang replied. "Your sad little nerd dream". She grabbed some fries off Ruby's desk

"Hey! It's not sad! And stop eating my fries!" Ruby grabbed her fries and giggled jokingly.

"I'm just stress eating over my dissertation" Yang said smiling. "They started selling cronuts in jitters, I ate two today, if I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin top than most women".

"You already are" Ruby said smirking.

"Hey!" Yang rolled her eyes while Ruby was laughing. Yang noticed a newspaper on the desk Ruby was working on and picked it up.

"So what's so important about this Particle accelerator anyways?" Yang said showing the paper to Ruby.

"Professor Ozpin's work in Quantum Theory is light-years of anything their doing at cern" she said excitedly"

"English please" Yang joked. Ruby went up to a board and drew a dot in the middle of it. "Just imagine, that this dot is everything the human race has learned until this moment" Ruby said.

"Does that include 'Twerking'?" Yang said. Ruby rolled her eyes. And drew a circle around the dot.

"Yes, and this circle is everything that we could learn from the particle accelerator, it's a new way at looking at physics it will literally change our way of thinking of everything" Ruby replied happily.

"You got to get yourself a boyfriend" Yang joked, Ruby rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, leave her alone she's working" ironwood showed up in the room.

"Hello Ironwood" Yang said, until a beeping noise came from Ruby's computer she was using.

"Your test thingy is done" she said.

"Yeah" Ruby said "I think the malachite twins are hiding on a farm". "The fecal matter I found on the street was cow manure, Which contained oxytetracyline".

"Uh, what?" Both Yang and ironwood stared at her confused.

"It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that use it in their feeds" Ruby replied. "Bet you'll find a really sweet Shelby parked in one of them" she gave Ironwood a piece of paper containing the location of the farms.

"Detective, See as Ruby solved your poop problem, how about letting Ruby go to Beacon?" Yang said to ironwood.

"Fine, go" ironwood replied.

"Yes!" Ruby screamed hugging Yang.

"Thank you guys!" Ruby said grabbing Yang and her hoodie before leaving.

 ** _~Beacon_**

"So Ruby, how was your trip?" Yang said "did you find proof of that 'thing'? Or did you make ironwood mad?"

"Actually when I was away I had a chance to think about... you know Relationships and you know I'm not in one." Ruby responded. Yang smiled.

"Ooo you really thinking about getting a boyfriend?" Yang teased Ruby groaned.

"Ugh, why did I ask you to come again?" Ruby pouted

"Well if I didn't convince ironwood you wouldn't be here anyways" Yang said.

"I guess your right" Ruby said before Ozpin walked on stage to give a speech.

"Thank you, my name is Professor Ozpin. Tonight the future begins. The work my team and I will do here, will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancement in power, advancement in medicine, and trust me that future will be faster than you think." Everyone applauded. Then a man ran to Yang and grabbed her purse then ran.

"Oh hey! My laptop! It's got my dissertation!" She yelled at the man running before going after him Ruby following her. They ran though crowds of people watching Ozpin on stage. They jumped through some bushes before Yang ran out of breath and told Ruby to go after him. Ruby was getting closer before they reached a dead end. Both panting and breathing heavily. She stopped to catch her breath then ran after him again before turning a corner. He hit her with the purse knocking her on the ground.

"Alright kid, you don't have to do this alright?" She said between breaths as she got up. "Just give me my sister's Purse back and we'll call it even, okay?"

The man stepped closer and reached his hand out with the purse to her before shoving it to her chest knocking out the air from her lungs. He sprinted away and jumped over the fence that surrounded them.

Yang came soon after helping Ruby up off the ground.

"Ruby, are you okay?" She said "yeah I'm fine" Ruby replied between breaths.

"Freeze Police!" A voice said to the man running. He turned to see a officer aiming a pistol at him. "Or you want to find out the hard way, you're not faster then a bullet" he smirked.

~ ** _Ruby in Vale police department_**

(Thunder in the back ground) Ruby sat on a desk cleaning a bloody nose.

"Who was that guy? And what was he so proud of?" Yang said looking at the Officer that caught the man and worrying for her sister. "So he caught a mugger?"

"He's a transfer from Patch, he started a few weeks ago. Eddie Fall" Ruby responded.

"So that's detective pretty boy" Ruby looks at Yang confused "that's what ironwood called him" she said.

"Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrest" yang said "He's pretty though" she smirked as she said this. Ruby rolled her eyes.

 **~ Ironwood driving to a farm**

"So this is the last farm on Ruby's list?" Chyre asked him.

"Look I know the kid is smart, but you said it yourself. Sometimes she's chasing wild pigs"

"Well let's check it out anyways" Ironwood said to him as they got out he car.

 **~Ruby back in the lab**

(Thunder and rain pounding in the windows) Ruby looked up in the skylight as water dripped from the ceiling she went to the back to her computer Watching the news.

"I'm Lisa Lavander and we're live outside of beacon despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected particle accelerator. Which is up running smoothly according to Beacon CEO Ozpin. The weather has also...(trails off distinctively) Ruby went to a board showing a map of the entire city, she pulled it up to reveal newspaper and red string containing her mother's death and her father's Imprisonment. She adds another piece of string and attached it to a newspaper. (Loud thunder makes her jump) and she falls to the ground covered in rain.

"Dangit!"

 **~Ironwood and Chyre in the barn**

As they walked through the doors they see a car covered in a tan blanket. Ironwood removes the cover over the car to reveal the Shelby symbol with the words Gt500 implanted on it.

"Woah" his partner said.

"Malachite" ironwood responded. When he opened his mouth he was interrupted by gun fire. As they heard it they ducked for cover. Melanie Malachite hid in a window of the barn shooting at them before jumping off landing on the car.

"I got a plane to catch!" She said as she ran out the door of the barn. The 2 detectives ran after her before she shot again this time shooting Chyre in the neck as he fell towards the ground. Ironwood shot at her missing each shot before she got on the plane with her sister and took off. He checked on Chyre as he bled to death.

 **~Ruby in her lab**

"Wait, now we are being told to evacuate the facility" Lisa said making Ruby turn and get up soaked and curious she looked at the Computer. "The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the system~" Lisa said before the Computer Turned off (Rumbling noises) Ruby looked up to see A 'beacon' rising in Beacon and creating a shockwave That turned everything off in the city.

 **~ironwood on the farm**

Ironwood watched as the plane took off. then a beacon rises to the sky a shockwave from the beacon destroyed the plane in many pieces. Ironwood watched terrified and confused.

 **~Ruby at her lab**

After seeing the shockwave Ruby ran to where the skylight was and pulled a chain trying to close it until she turned around to see every liquid in a flask from a shelf she had, rised up in the air. (Thunder) She looked up at the skylight as lightning appeared in the sky. Shattering the glass and Struck her launching her into the chemicals and knocking shelves down. She was unconscious as soon as it hit. Lightning and rose petals appeared and began to navigate around her body as she layed there. One streak of lightning reached her cheek before disappearing

 **~Hospital**

Doctors rushed through hallways and doors with a unconscious Ruby was dragged on a table.

"What happened to her?" One of the doctors asked. "She was strucked by lightning" another responded.

"How is she still alive?" a nurse said.

They reached a room and placed her onto a table.

"Go. No heartbeat Cbc, Chem 24, type and cross four, bag her" a doctor said "she's coding" another said.

Yang Rushed into the room as a nurse blocked her way.

"You can be here" the nurse said "I'm family" Yang replied trying to hold back tears as she sees Ruby on the table being operated on. More nurses come in and push Yang out of the room.

"Charge the paddles to 200" a doctor said.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she was being dragged out. A doctor places the defibrillator paddles on her chest, shocking her.

 **~9 Months later**

Ruby suddenly hears something in the darkness. She hears 2 voices talking to each other.

"What are you doing you dolt?!" A girl voice said.

"Don't worry she likes this song!" A boy's voice responded.

"And how do you possibly know that?" The girl said.

"I checked her social page, I mean she can hear everything right?" The boy said.

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculities to degenerate" the girl responded.

The 2 voices faded away as the boy was singing to the song. (Red like roses fills my dreams and bri-) Ruby suddenly opens her eyes and jolt up gasping for air and breathing heavily.

"AH! Oh my god!" The boy said turning around. Ruby finally being able to see the boy and the girl for the first time.

"Where am I?" Ruby said between breaths.

"She's up.." the girl said while the boy reached for a mic and said.

"Professor Ozpin, get down to the cortex now, she woke up" he hanged up and faced ruby still sitting up on the table.

"Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light" the girl examined her as Ruby tried to get off the Table. "Look at me, look at me".

"Hey, Hey, woah, relax" the boy said trying to calm her down. "Everything is okay, your at Beacon"

"Beacon? Who are you?" Ruby said confused

"I'm Jaune Arc and she's Weiss Schnee"

"I need you to urinate in this" the girl called Weiss raised a flask.

"Uhh, no thanks" Ruby replied "wha- what is happening?!" She walked away from the duo before before turning to face them again.

"You were strucked by lightning!" Jaune said.

"Wha-what?!" Ruby turned to face a mirror. She still had her bra on but as she looked at the mirror she had a six pack like Yang.

"Lightning.. gave me abs..?" Ruby looked surprised and confused.

"Your muscles should be atrophied but they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration" Weiss said.

"Come here take a seat" Jaune pulled Ruby by the arm and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "You were in a coma"

"For how long?" Ruby said.

"9 months, (they all turn to face Ozpin with a cane) welcome back Ms Rose, we have a lot to discuss"

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: so I hope you enjoy the first chapter. If you watched CW The Flash season 1 Episode 1 you know what happens. I will make more then episode 1 if you guys want. Anyways goodbye!**

 **~Beacon**

"It's hard to believe im here! I always wanted to meet you face to face" Ruby said to Ozpin excitedly jumping around.

"Yes, you certainly went to great lengths to do it, Beacon has not been operational, since FEMA catergorized us as a class four hazardous location, 17 people have died that night"

As they were walking through the halls Ruby noticed a cage with a sign on it that read -SUN-. The cage looked destroyed and rusted away. They stopped near a railing as Ozpin continued.

"Many more were injured, myself amongst them"

Ruby looks over the railing surprised to see the particle accelerator damaged and destroyed.

"Jeez, what happened?!" She asked.

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned for 45 minutes, I had achieved my life's dream sooner than I expected" he continued. "but then-then there was an anomaly, the electron volts became unmeasurable the ring under us popped, the energy from that detonation was thrown in the sky, and that in turn, seeded a storm cloud-"

"That created a lightning bolt, that struck me" she finished for him, shocked from the story he was telling her

"That's right. I was recovering myself...(he looked at his cane) when I heard about you. The hospital you were put in was undergoing unexplainable power outages everytime you, Ms Rose were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis, because you weren't flatlining, Ruby your heartbeat was moving to fast for the ekg to register it" Ozpin limped his way to a room as Ruby followed.

Ozpin continued "Now, im not the most popular person in town these days, but Ironwood and Yang gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you"

"Yang?" She asked confused.

"Yang, yes she came to see you quite often" Ozpin answered.

"She talked alot" Weiss came giving Ozpin his coffee as Jaune walked behind her.

"And she's hot" Jaune said.

"I need to go" Ruby said speeding towards the door.

"No, no you can't" Weiss spat out "Ms Schnee is right Ms Rose, now that your awake we need to do more test to see if your capable" Ozpin spoke trying to stop Ruby

"Your still going through changes, there's still so much we need to know"

"I'm fine, really! Look I can walk normally and I feel normal, really I'm fine guys thank you so much for saving my life" Ruby said exiting the room. She poked her head out and asked if she could keep the shirt they gave her. Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

 **~Local Gym**

Yang was punching a punching bag as she noticed a small figure enter the gym. Ruby knew where Yang would spend her time at, and this was it. When she spotted Yang they both looked at eachother before reacting.

"(Gasp) oh my god, Ruby!" Yang ran up to Ruby and gave her a hug that felt stronger than normal.

"You're awake! Why didn't Beacon call us?" Yang continued.

"I just woke up, I'm so happy to see you!" Ruby respond.

"Should you even be able to walk?" Yang said worriedly.

"Really, Yang im fine" Ruby said happily.

"I watched you die Ruby, you kept dying your heart kept stopping" Yang said almost bursting into tears.

Ruby grabbed Yang's hand and held it on her chest.

"It's still beating" Ruby said smiling.

"Don't do that again please" Yang said jokingly. "It's also beating like a million miles per hour"

"Sorry" Ruby replied.

Ruby looked behind Yang as one person tripped on a treadmill. As he fell Ruby leaned right to watch but for some odd reason he fell very slowly almost as like time stopped. Then when she turned around it sped up and eventually everything was back to normal.

"Uh, Yang did you see that?" Ruby said to Yang unsure of what she saw was true.

"Dangit I missed it" Yang turned around to see a man on the floor.

"No not that, um uh.." Ruby tried to explain but was too confused.

"What is it rubes?" Yang asked confused and curious.

"Oh uh, nevermind I think I'm seeing things" Ruby said nervously.

"Well you just woke up right? You should be feeling better soon" Yang said smiling.

"Let's go meet Ironwood. I'll go get my stuff okay?"

Yang said running to the back.

"Okay" Ruby responded shocked a bit from what she saw.

 **~City Bank**

A women wrote a check to the man on the counter and thanked him as a girl walked up to her counter and handed her a piece of paper. It read:

"This is a robbery? Is this supposed to be a joke?" The women said looking at the girl suspiciously.

"You tell me" the girl said as she raised her arms. Suddenly a cloud of fog came out of nowhere. As the cloud reached the roof of the building the skylight shattered. Pieces of glass littered the bank and fell on civilians.

 **~Vale police department**

"Hello ironwood" Ruby said as ironwood turned around surprised and shock to see Ruby in front of him standing.

"Hello Ruby, glad to see you awake. You scared the hell of us over there" ironwood said shaking his hand with Ruby's.

"Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there baby face" an officer walked by the two.

"Hey!" Ruby said as everyone in the room laughed.

"You look okay, are you really?" Ironwood said making sure.

"Yeah I'm fine a-okay!" Ruby said happily.

"Detective Ironwood" a officer came up to them "we got a 5.15 in Vale city bank, two dead"

"Storm's really picking up on the south side. I'd grabbed your rain gear. She continued.

"I'm sorry Ruby I gotta go, see you soon" ironwood said to Ruby before taking off.

"Do you need my help?" Ruby asked

"No, you take it easy" ironwood replied "there'll be plenty for you to do once your settled in, let's go partner!"

Eddie Fall walks up to the group and greets Ruby.

"Hey, Rose glad to see you" He greeted smiling

"Thanks Eddie" she responded smiling back

"Hey Yang" he greeted also.

"Detective, you should go" she responded "ironwood doesn't like being kept waiting"

"Glad you're back" Eddie said to Ruby before rushing after Ironwood. Ruby turned around to see a picture of Chyre, Ironwood old partner.

"The night of the explosion, Melanie Malachite shot and killed Chyre. Malachite and her sister died trying to escape, Their plane crashed" Yang said noticing Ruby looking at the picture.

"Ms Xiao long got a minute?" An officer came up to them said. "Hello Ms Rose good to see you" another officer said Ruby nodded and notice the man they arrested reached for the gun in the officer's holster. Ruby ran as fast as she can becoming a blur scattering paper around, making rose petals appear and handcuffed the man before he can reach the gun. The rose petals disintegrated before anyone could notice.

"Screw you!" The man said as the officers pinned him.

"Hey rubes you okay?" Yang said coming up to Ruby seeing her shaken up.

"I-I'm fine, I just need some air. But I'll talk to you later alright?" Before Yang responded Ruby ran out the door and into a alleyway. Ruby looked at her hand to see in phasing and vibrating fast.

"Uh, what's happening to me.." she said to herself worriedly.

Ruby looked around to see if anyone was there then ran forward becoming a blur and making rose petals appear out of thin air. This time the rose petals took longer to disintergrate. She was shocked and confused. She turned around to see she was a few feet away from where she was last time. She ran again this time slamming into a police car and shattering the back window while rose petals landed on her disintegrating as soon as they appeared.

"Ow, ow uh.. let's see how far I can go" she turned to face where the alley started and ran as fast as she can becoming a red blur with rose petals trailing behind her disintegrating as fast as they appeared.

"Wooooo!" She screamed as she ran through the alleyway faster than before reaching the end and running into a van full of laundry, Scattering rose petals in the sky before disintergrating. A man that was packing the van was confused as he looked in the van seeing a girl on one of the laundry bags. He helped her out and drove away.

"Awesome!" Ruby said in her head.

 **~Vale Airfield**

"You don't really believe she can run as fast as she says do you Professor Ozpin? Weiss said.

"Well I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too" Ozpin replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"How does it fit?" Jaune asked Ruby as she came out of the trailer. She was wearing a red tracksuit with knee pads, elbow pads and a helmet with goggles.

"It's not bad" she replied. "Wow you look.. pretty good actually" Jaune said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked at him staring him down with eyes that glowed silver for split second.

"Uh, oh um nothing.." Jaune said scratching his head and showed Ruby the way to the start line.

"See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast it only looked like everyone else was standing still" he explained "Professor Ozpin will be monitoring your energy output, and Weiss, your vials"

"So what do you do?" Ruby asked.

"I make the toys~" Jaune was about to say before Ruby interrupted him.

"Uh, toys?" She said nervously.

"Yeah, the equipment what about it?" Jaune said before finally get what she was thinking.

"Really Ruby? At a time like this?" He said laughing.

"Anyways (he pulled out a rose symbol with a lightning bolt crossing over it) this is a two way headset with a camera I modified, typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case potential sonic booms, which would be awesome!" He said making Ruby even more excited. Ruby removed her goggles and helmet while Weiss checked her vials.

"What?" Weiss said not even looking at Ruby.

"Nothing" Ruby responded "it's just that I don't see you smile that much"

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss has to use a cane to walk for the rest of his life, the explosion that put you in a coma, put my sister in a coma" she said "so this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go"

"Ruby Rose, while I am extremely eager your full range of your abilities, I do caution restraint" Ozpin said calmly.

"Yeah" she said before crouching down and getting ready to run. Then Ruby turned to a red blur with rose petals trailing around it creating a shockwave knocking Weiss and Jaune over onto the ground. She ran as fast as she can already half way through the field.

"Woooo-hoo!" Ruby yelled still running while rose petals came out of her body and disintergrating almost instantly.

"She just passed 200 miles per hour" Jaune said shocked as to what he just saw.

"It's not possible" Weiss said shocked as well. Ozpin smirked as she said that. Ruby kept running until she remembered something.

 ** _Flashback: red and yellow streaks of lightning followed by rose petals circled around her mother_**

 ** _"Mom!" Both yang and Ruby cried out._**

 ** _"Stay back! Don't let it touch you!" Summer yelled. Then a humanoid figure that looked like a women in a yellow suit showed up In the Lightning before disappearing in a flash. End of Flashback)_**

She lost focus while running tripping and colliding with the barrels of water in front of her breaking her wrist.

"OOOOW!" Ruby yelped in pain.

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: hello, :() welcome to chapter 3. Bankai777 if you are reading this savitar and zoom will be introduced but I'm only doing season 1 episode 1 right now until people want more to this story.**

 **~Vale city Police department**

Captain Singh walked in the VCPD.

"What is this all?" He asked noticing a lot of people there.

"Witnesses from the robbery at Vale city bank, perp made off with 200 grand more or less" Ironwood responded.

"Catch these guys" Singh said to ironwood.

"The windows blew in like a hurricane. everyone ran for cover" the woman that talked to the girl said, sitting on a chair.

Eddie talked to the woman as she described what happened. After she explained it he finally spoke.

"We're going to have a sketch artist work with you, if you feel up to it. The woman nodded as Eddie turned around to face ironwood approaching him.

"Third robbery in a month, where a freak storm procedes it. Sounds like one of those 'wide world of weird' cases Ms rose obsessed with~" he was cut off by ironwood.

"She's not obsessed" ironwood defended

"Guess you haven't read her blog" Eddie said.

"The security cameras at the bank?" ironwood said changing the subject.

"They all shorted out" Eddie responded.

"We got a bunch of witnesses here, they all probably have cell phones" ironwood said pointing at the witnesses.

"The sky went black and then boom, outside was inside, man it was like there was a thunderstorm in the bank" another witness described the robbery while ironwood checked the footage the man gave him.

"Vukuvhich, suspect is driving a black mustang. Partial plate six-kilo-Charlie-three put on apb" ironwood said as a officer nodded and walked away.

~ **Beacon**

Ruby sat on a chair while Weiss showed her the X-ray of her wrist.

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture" Weiss said to her.

"Had?" Ruby asked confused. Weiss swiped the screen and it showed another X-ray but this time it was healed.

"It's healed.. in three hours.." Weiss told her confused also.

"How is that even possible?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know..yet" Weiss responded while Jaune came in the room.

"You really need to learn how to stop" he said smiling.

"Well ms Rose, what happened there today? You were moving really well, did something caused you to lose focus?" Ozpin limped in the room taking a sip of his coffee.

"I started to remember something" Ruby said trying to remember.

"When I was 11, my mother was murdered, it was late. A sound woke my sister up and she woke me up. We went downstairs and.. I saw what looked like A ball of lightning and rose petals. Inside the lightning there was a woman, she killed my mom. They arrested my dad. His still sitting in iron heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me and my sister what we saw was impossible. My sister eventually gave up, but I kept trying to prove him innocent. But what if that woman that killed my mother was like me?" Ruby explained trying to hold back tears. The room was quiet and everyone was listening to the story. Until Ozpin finally broke the silence.

"Well ms Rose, I think I can say unequivocally, you are one of a kind" Ozpin said after taking a sip from his coffee.

 **~Café**

Yang comes up to Eddie

"Can I help you detective?" She asked.

"You can stop acting like you can't stand me when ironwood's around" he replied.

"Aww, and I like having a boyfriend who isn't shot to death" she smiles and kisses him.

Ruby watches behind a bush and smiles happily surprised to see Yang with a boyfriend. Yang turns around and sees Ruby smiling and blushes.

 **~Sidewalk**

"You can't tell ironwood about me and Eddie" Yang says to Ruby.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret" Ruby says. "Didn't you say I needed a boyfriend?"

"That was nine months ago, I was gonna tell you. when you were in the hospital Eddie covered ironwoods shift so that we can both be with you" Yang explained. "I thanked him with a cup of coffee and things just kinda happened, and it's good"

A black mustang crashed into a police cruiser which made it lose control and onto the sidewalk. Ruby saw it first and pushed Yang away before it hit them. Ruby looks at the person in the black mustang before they drove away. It was Melanie Malachite. Before Yang can get up Ruby became a blur and rose petals scattered around the sidewalk before disappearing. Ruby began chasing after the car, surpassing its speed before jumping in, breaking the window.

"Uh hi." Ruby said. Before Melanie can pull the gun out of her pocket Ruby turned the steering wheel flipping the car over. Ruby smashed against the front window shattering it. Melanie was already out of the car and shaking her arms.

"Hey, Malachite!" Ruby called out. Melanie turned to face her. She the raised her arms as clouds of fog start to form around her. Ruby looked confused at first

Before the cloud started to surround them. Melanie steps back into the cloud before disappearing out of sight. A horn of a car made Ruby jump as the car crashed into the flipped mustang exploding. As the car started to fall, Ruby ran becoming a blur and dodging the car as she tripped. She turned around to see the other car flipped as well, A man inside.

 **~Later**

Firefighters and police officers are crowded around where the scene took place.

"That poor man, the way that fog came in, seemed impossible. But I know that it is" Yang said along with Ruby watching a body bag being taking away.

"Ruby, Yang!" Ironwood said arriving to the scene.

"We're alright ironwood" They said to him.

"What were you girls thinking going out here? I told you girls if you see danger, run the other way you guys are not cops" ironwood said.

"Ironwood i need to talk to you right now" Ruby said interrupting him.

"It can wait" he said.

"No, now" Ruby said walking up to him. "I know who did this. Melanie malachite, I know everybody thinks she died in that plane crash after that Beacon explosion, but she is alive, alright something happened to her night I...I think she can control the weather".

Ironwood looked at her with a frown.

"The recent robberies they all happen during freak meteorological events, and when I just confronted her, the street was instantly covered the fog. of course you don't believe me, you never believe me" Ruby finished.

"Okay, you want to do this now? Out here? Fine" Ironwood replied as Ruby looked at her feet. "Melanie is dead, there is no controlling the weather Ruby. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night, it was your brain helping a scared little girl accept what she saw".

"Bu-but Yang saw it too" Ruby responded.

"Atleast she accepted what Happened" ironwood said.

"My dad didn't murder my mother" Ruby said.

"Yes he did! Your dad killed your mother Ruby. I am sorry, but I knew it, the jury knew it, and now he's paying for what he did." Ironwood.

"I have done my best to take care of you girls, since that night and your Uncle Qrow went missing and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you. But I do ask now is for you to see things as they are" ironwood finished.

Ruby held back tears as she walked away from the crime scene. Yang watched from afar then went off to ironwood and started an argument with him.

After the argument finished Eddie walked up to ironwood.

"Your not going to believe this" he started as he showed ironwood the sketch of the robber "but we got an eyewitness sketch of the robber from the bank job. If I didn't know better I'd say thats Melanie Malachite. But that's impossible Malachite's dead right?"

 **~Beacon**

Ruby stomped through the door way to beacon and shouted.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator now was I?" She said to Ozpin. He paused before he finally spoke.

"We don't know for sure" he said

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger, but that's not true. So what really happened that night?" She started.

"Well... the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes and then, everything went wrong" he said as he tapped something on the screen and took a sip of coffee. Ruby turned to face the screen.

"The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, darkmatter, x-elements-" he was cut by Ruby.

"Those are all theoretical" she said.

"And how theoretical are you Ms Rose" he said smirking. "We mapped a dispersion through out and around Vale, though we have no way of knowing exactly who or what was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like your self"

"Meta-humans?" Ruby asked confused.

"That's what we're calling them" Weiss explained.

"I saw one today, she's a bank robber and she can control the weather" Ruby said.

"This just keep getting cooler!" Jaune said.

"This is not cool, someone died" Ruby said, as Jaune dropped the smile he had on his face.

"Melanie must of gotten her powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud, she's still out there we have to stop her before anyone else gets hurt" Ruby turned to leave before Ozpin called her back.

"Ms Rose, that's a job for the police" he said calmly.

"I work for the police" she said

"As a forensic assistant" he replied.

"You're responsible for this, for him" Ruby said.

"What's important is you!" He dropped the calm demeanor. "Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom, and then you Ruby broke your wrist, and it healed in 3 hours inside your body. Could be a map to a whole new world to.. genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells and we can not risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero! Your not a hero, your just a young girl struck by lightning" he finished. Ruby turned to leave.

 **A/N: so yeah. DARKSONIXKILLER:I'm not sure what her superhero name will be. But if you guys can leave suggestions I will pick one.**

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: hello, welcome to probably the last chapter of this story because this is the last couple minutes of the episode but I might make more, who knows? Also good bye.**

Ruby ran as fast as she can becoming a red blur and rose petals coming out of her body. She wanted to meet someone she hasn't talked to for a long time.

 **(Flashback): _Ruby and Yang ran to their house after they seemingly teleported out of it. They finally reached it catching their breaths as they saw police cruisers and emergency cars around the house. They walked up to the stairs to the house to see their father being taken away._**

 ** _"I didn't do this, I swear I didn't" Tai said being dragged out the house. Ruby and Yang walked up to him._**

 ** _"Dad what happened, where are they taking you?" They said in unison._**

 ** _"Girls! Don't go in the house" he shouted to them as he was being put in the police cruiser._**

 ** _"Where's mom?" Ruby said worried for her._**

 ** _"What's gonna happen to my girls" he said to the two police officers that were dragging him. Ruby and Yang ran into the house ignoring their father's order._**

 ** _(In the house)_**

 ** _"Ironwood you know these people?" An officer asked him_**

 ** _"I'm friends with the father" he replied._**

 ** _"I'm sorry" the officer replied. Ironwood nodded._**

 ** _Ruby and Yang ran up to a body bag on the floor. Yang took off the sheet that covered it._**

 ** _"Mom" Ruby said as Yang hugged her and tears flow down her face. Ironwood turned to face them as tears flowed down their faces, kneels down to them and pulls the cover back up. (End of Flashback)_**

Ruby ran down the highway passing cars. She stopped when she saw a sign. Her hoodie was on fire so she took it off and patted herself in case the fire spreaded. She looked at the sign that read -Mistral 5 miles away-

 **~Mistral**

"So that's my story, I spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagined I would become the impossible" Ruby said to a man in a red cape and hoodie he had a dark red suit and a red sword.

"So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't run 600 miles to say 'hi' to your uncle" Qrow told her as he took a sip from his flask.

"Well I kinda did" Ruby responded, Qrow smirked and took another sip.

"Well I haven't seen you in two years. Why didn't you want to take care of me and Yang?" She asked. Qrow sighed.

"I wanted to protect you but I can't. I'm just bad luck where ever I go. I'm sorry but ironwood is a better caretaker then me" he responded. Ruby understood and continued.

"But all my life I wanted to do.. more, be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screwed up. What if Ozpin is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I was just some girl struck by lightning?" She continued.

"I don't think that bolt of lightning, struck you kid, it chose you." He responded.

"I'm just not sure I'm like you, uncle Qrow I don't know if I can become a...vigilante" she said.

"You can be better, Ruby. Because you can inspire people in a way I never could. Watching over Vale like a guardian angel. Making a difference, saving people, in a flash" he said to her "take your own advice, wear a mask"

Qrow jumped off the roof shifting into a crow and flew off.

"Cool!" Ruby squeaked as she saw him fly off. Then she ran off becoming a red blur and rose petals coming off her.

 _'Cool'_ Qrow thought to himself watching Ruby run off.

 **~Beacon**

"I've being going through unsolved cases from the past nine months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people, your meta-humans have been busy" Ruby told Jaune and Weiss as they looked at eachother. "Now, I'm not blaming you, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I know all of you lost something. But I need your help catching Malachite, and anyone else that's like her. But I can't do it without you guys"

Weiss looked at Jaune as he nodded and rolled her eyes before nodding as well.

"If were gonna do this, I have something that might help" Jaune said to Ruby.

"Something I've been playing with" he turned a table around revealing a red and black suit. "Designed to replace the turnouts fire fighters traditional wear if Beacon could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at professor Ozpin anymore" he continued. Ruby looked at the suit then back at Jaune.

"How did you get the measures?" She stared at him while Weiss was staring also. He laughed nervously but shrugged.

"Also how is this gonna help me?" Ruby said to Jaune .

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It's heat and abrasive assistant, so it should withstand you moving at high velocity speeds. And it's aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus it has built in sensors, so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you here" he finished. Ruby looked at the suit again and smiled happily.

"Thanks! So how do we find Malachite?" She asked.

Weiss finally spoke "I retasked Beacon satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Vale. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I'm tracking it in a farm just west from here" she finished.

 **~farm**

Ironwood and Eddie got out of the car as they went to investigate the farm again.

"I'm not saying Malachite is alive but if she was, this is the last place she and her sister hid out" Eddie said to ironwood. They went inside the barn, guns ready. In the middle of the barn sat Melanie Malachite.

"Malachite?" Eddie called out.

"On your feet hands behind your back" Ironwood told her.

"You caught me, hehe" she chuckled as she raised her hands up.

Ironwood put his gun away and got out handcuffs while Eddie still readied his gun.

"The night beacon exploded, after our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood... I am god" she said.

"Shut the hell up" ironwood shouted as they approached her.

"Turn around" Eddie said. She raised her arms higher which confused both of them. Then suddenly whipped her hand back down causing a shockwave to knock both ironwood and Eddie to the far wall knocking Eddie unconscious as ironwood's eyes widened.

"Do you think your guns, will stop god?!" She shouted at them.

"Why the hell would god need to rob banks?!" He shouted back.

"You're right" she whispered. "I've been thinking to small"

She raised her hands again slowly as a cloud formed and spun around her. More fog appeared creating a tornado destroying the barn and sucking in items. Ironwood got up quickly and grabbed Eddie unconscious body on the floor and ran out of the damaged barn. A shockwave from the tornado caused him to ram into his car. As the tornado moves outwards towards the city. As the tornado moved, a haystack flew around it until it finally fell. Ironwood quickly raised his arms by instinct but a red blur with rose petals flying by caught it and pulled it off course. Ruby got up panting from pushing the heavy haystack off of her with the suit on.

"Ruby! Ruby, this thing's getting closer to the city wind speeds are over 200 miles per hour and increasing. Ruby can you hear me?" Jaune said through her headset.

"Yeah, loud and clear!" Ruby responded.

"Okay, if this keeps up it'll become a F-5 tornado" Jaune explained as Ruby watch the tornado.

"It's heading towards the city! How do we stop it?!" She shouted. They gave no answer.

"What if I unravel it?" Ruby said.

"How the hell you going to do that?!" Weiss said on the headset.

"I'll run around it in the opposite reaction, cut off its legs!" She shouted in the headset.

"She'll have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that" Jaune said to Weiss.

"Your body might not be able to handle those speeds, you'll die" Weiss told Ruby.

"I'll have to try!" Ruby yelled. Ruby looked at ironwood as he looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Then Ruby ran full speed becoming a blur with trails of rose petals following behind. Ironwood got up instantly as he saw her disappear. Ruby approached the tornado and started circling it as fast as she can increasing her speed each lap.

"Hehe the suits holding up!" Jaune smiled.

"But she's not" Weiss told him.

"But she can do it, I know she can" Jaune responded back.

As Ruby ran faster Melanie noticed her and made a lightning bolt hit her causing her to get knocked off course. She got up grunting in pain.

"It's too strong!" She shouted in the headset.

"It's time to make things big" Melanie whispered. She raised her hands causing the tornado to spin faster and faster.

"You can do this Ruby" Jaune and Weiss both turned to see Ozpin sat next to them. "You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I look at you. All I saw was another victim of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness. But you Ruby, can stop it. You can do this. Now run! Ruby! Run!" He said as Ruby ran faster then ever, circling the tornado every second going faster and faster Red lightning started to form along with red rose petals. Melanie kept trying to hold the tornado up but it started to slow down. Ironwood looked in shock. Ruby ran faster every second making Melanie put more work into it. Until Melanie started to scream in anger as the tornado suddenly stopped and the dust gathered from it all fell towards the ground.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby got up as her cowl was off.

"Hey!" Melanie shouted to her as Ruby turned around. She aimed a gun at her.

"I didn't think there was anyone like me" Melanie said as she readied the pistol.

"I'm nothing like you, your a murderer" Ruby said between breaths. Melanie was about to fire until ironwood shot her twice killing her as she fell to the ground. Ruby turned to face ironwood.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked again worried.

"It's over, im okay" she finally responded. The trio at beacon smiled happily at eachother. Ruby was breathing heavily as ironwood walked up to her shocked.

 **-morning at the farm**

Police cruisers and emergency vehicles were at the farm that morning trying to figure out what caused the barn to be destroyed. Ruby and ironwood stood by a car as they examined what was left of the barn.

"What you can do... it was the lightning bolt?" Ironwood asked.

"More or less" Ruby responded.

"In sorry Ruby I didn't believe you" ironwood said "and I called you crazy for believing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mother died" Ruby nodded. "And your dad is innocent".

"I need you to promise me something I don't want you to tell Yang about this. About anything you can do. I want both of you safe. Promise me." Ruby only nodded in response.

 **-iron heights**

After Yang finished talking to her dad she left. Ruby was next. She sat down and stared at her father while he stared back. They both picked up the phone at the same time.

"Hey, kiddo" Tai said first.

"Hey dad" Ruby responded chuckling.

"I finally got into a fight today" she started.

"You just got out of a coma I'm not sure you should be picking fights" he responded. "Did you win?"

"Yeah, I did" she smiled at him which he responded with a smile of his own.

"You didn't kill mom. You know I know that right?" Ruby said as she stopped smiling.

"You girls believing me is all I need" Tai said.

"Your not gonna stay there any longer. Whoever killed mom. Whatever killed her, I think I'll finally find them. To stop them" she said.

"Ruby, we talked about this. It's time to let go. You have got to stop worrying about me. And love your life" he told her.

"For the first time, I feel like I finally can. The truth is, ever since mom died, I've been stuck in one place"

(Shift)

Shows Yang watching the news of a destroyed farm.

("Missed out on a lot of things. But I'm different now")

(Shift)

Jaune placed a symbol on the suit Ruby was wearing in the middle chest piece.

("I've made new friends. To help me along the way")

"Why does it have a rose?" Weiss asked.

"So it's not boring" Jaune responded.

(Shift)

"To finally move forward. You remember you wanted us to change our names? So we don't have to deal with people knowing your our dad?" Ruby said.

"I'm glad they know" Ruby continued as a tear flowed her face.

"I'm so proud to be your daughter" Ruby said as a tear flowed down Tai's face as well.

"I love you, Ruby" he said.

"I love you too, dad" Ruby responded as more tears flowed down her face.

 **-Shift**

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I am the fastest girl alive"

A cyclist stopped on the road as a taxi ran the bicycle over making the man fly up in the air. But Ruby caught him placed him on the ground and ran off.

"A friend gave me an idea of a new name, and something tells me it's gonna catch on"

 **-beacon** Ozpin leaned against his cane as he faced a wall. He put his hand against the wall as the wall suddenly opened up to reveal a room. He stepped inside as the wall closed behind him. He put his cane against the wall as he walked to a pedestal. He put his hand on the pedestal as a light began to illuminate on it to reveal a holographic picture of a newspaper. As it says - **Rose missing, vanished during crisis-** he looked at the date that was on top of the newspaper. It was taken April 25 2024. Ten years after this time.

 **End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5(2)

**A/N: so, after thinking for a while I have decided I will make more chapters but they will come slowly as I am now starting school again. ;-; anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you the whole intro thingy. Ruby Rose, fastest girl alive... blah blah blah, but you know that already. All right, let's get to the good stuff! (Cuts to a building) you see that smoke? That's a fire on western and 3rd downtown of Vale. (A red blur and rose petals trailing it appears) And that blur? That's me on my way to it. I'm going 352 miles per hour. And it's a slow day" Firetrucks drive by the street as Ruby ran Much faster then it can drive.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Jaune said through his headset.

"What? what is it? Did I miss it?" Ruby said panting.

"You overshot by about six blocks" Jaune replied.

"(Sigh) my bad" she said as she ran back.

A woman looked for her daughter yelled her name but didn't see her.

"Paige! Paige! My daughter! Have you seen my daughter?!" She shouted to random citizens. Ruby ran past the woman as a rose petal landed on her head and disintergrated. Everyone looked in shock as they saw a red blur go past the woman. Ruby ran into the burning building as fast as she can looking for any survivors and creating winds to extinguish the fire.

"You there yet?" Jaune said as Weiss walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked. Making Jaune jump and close all the monitors, As he turned his chair to face her.

"Uh, nothing" he replied.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked again.

"Um no one" he responded

"Were you talking to Ruby?" She said.

"Uh who?" He asked her trying to sound confused.

"Ruby Rose? Struck by lightning? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to ran faster then the speed of sound? Ring a bell?" She said. As Jaune looked nervous.

"No, haven't talked to her" he responded making a straight face.

(Shift)

"Jaune there's fire everywhere!" Ruby said in her headset but didn't get a response.

"Jaune you still there?!" She asked as Jaune turned to face a mic. Then a little girl came walking out the hallway calling out her mom.

"Mom? Mommy?!" The girl yelled as she was covered in ash. Ruby stood at the end of the hallway the little girl was in. Then quickly the girl closed her eyes for a second and she appeared in the outside of the building while Ruby went back inside looking for more people. 2 more people appeared outside of the building as a red blur was going back and forth dropping rose petals on the floor. Ruby then ran to a alleyway.

"Everybody's out" she said in the headset "what else you got for me Jaune?" Weiss then headed to the mic and answered.

"Ruby, it's me Weiss" she said, as Ruby got nervous.

"Heeey.. Weiss... how's your day?" Ruby responded.

"Get back to Beacon now, you dunce!" Weiss told her as she stared back at Jaune eating a lollipop.

"On my way" Ruby said as she started to run to Beacon. But when she activated it she got a really bad headache. She activated it again and she ran.

 **-Beacon**

"Have you both lost your minds?! Who do you think you are?" Weiss scolded both Ruby and Jaune.

"Well im the eyes and the ears, she's the feet" Jaune said while Ruby chuckled.

"This isn't funny. You could of gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic firegirl" Weiss replied.

"Why not? This is what we talked about. Me using my speed to do good" Ruby said.

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might be affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans, and asides from Melanie Malachite we haven't found any" Weiss talked back.

"People in this city still need help, and I can help them" Ruby said.

"We can help them" Jaune added.

"Professor Ozpin will you please say something?" Weiss asked as the trio turned around.

"I think what Ms. Schnee is saying, in her own spectacular angry way, is that we're just beginning to understand is what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record, Ms. Rose. I do caution restraint" Ozpin said leaning on his cane.

"Professor Ozpin,... I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today" Ruby responded.

"Supported with a cane and an outcast, a lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits" he said as he walked away.

"Don't expect me to patch you up everytime you break something" Weiss said to Ruby as she walked with Ozpin.

"Hey uh.. anything happened out there today? The sensors In the suit were kicking back some weird trelemetry, like your vitals spiked for a second" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Never felt better!" Ruby said smiling happily.

Jaune was holding Ruby's phone when she was on the field. The phone vibrates as he picks it out of his pocket. He then hands it to Ruby.

"Hey ironwood, anything alright?" Ruby said.

"It's great.. I got a fresh crime scene, a dead body, Detectives interviewing witnesses, miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything, im only missing one thing can you guess what it is?" He asked.

"I'll be right there.." Ruby answered. "My day job beckons.."

She ran out of beacon with winds pushing paper around and rose petals dancing around the room.

"When do you think she'll realize she didn't take her clothes.." Ozpin said.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **A/N: so I realized this chapter is the shortest of them all. That's because of school. But more chapters coming soon. Just not as fast as before. Anyways hope you enjoy! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6(2)

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Just trying to figure out some things. Anyways enjoy!**

 **-Crime scene**

Ruby ran to a corner inspecting the scene. She then looked down to see she was still wearing the suit. She sighed then she looked across the scene to see a clothing store nearby. (Hmm) she turned to a red blur and ran through the door.

"Perps made off with a lot of handguns, at least 6 glock 19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines. someone's looking to do a whole lot of bad" Ironwood explained to Singh as Ruby walked through with new clothes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Ruby said.

"Doing a little fall shopping Ms Rose?" Singh said as he saw the tags for the clothes. Ironwood pulled it off the jacket she was wearing as Ruby nervously chuckled.

"Oh, uh haha.. I was going so fast this morning I didn't even notice" Ruby said as ironwood lifted a security tag. Ruby quickly pulled his hand away and ran to the crime scene. Eddie came from the door and walked up to Ironwood and Singh.

"I downloaded surveillance footage off the video camera" Eddie said as he pulled up a tablet to show them.

Gunshots were heard, then glass shattered as a man fell to the floor. Another man in a black suit and mask, welding a pistol walked up to the limp man before turning to face the camera and shot it.

"Looks like only one prep" The Eddie told them as the video ended. Ruby looked around the crime scene to find anything else before she turned to face the three men staring at her expectantly.

"Oh, uh.. footage may have only showed one, but it was six guys. Look, the tracks they're all crossing eachother. Six set of footprints, six sets of guns stolen. We should be looking for a crew. Huh, weird.. the shoes look like they're all the same size. Men's ten I'd guess. Just like you captain..Not that your a uh, suspect sir-" she didn't get to finish as Both Singh and Eddie walked away as Ironwood and Ruby just stared at eachother awkwardly.

 **-Vale Police Department**

Ruby and Ironwood walked through the hallways in silence before Ironwood finally broke it.

"Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable. The way you can embarrass yourself, the captain, and me all at the same time" Ironwood said sarcastically as Ruby looked at him annoyingly but tried to hid it.

"Ironwood, I'm sorry-" Ruby started.

"I'm starting to think 'Ironwood, I'm sorry' is my actual name considering how often you say it to me" Ironwood interrupted.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now" Ruby said.

"Look I know you are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall, water makes things wet, and up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest man can run a mile in 4 minutes... Not 4 seconds" Ironwood responded.

"I could do it in 3" Ruby smiled before she looked at Ironwood's serious face. The smile faded and turned to a awkward smirk. "Not relevant..."

"You haven't said anything to Yang about this, have you?" Ironwood continued.

"No, I made you a promise, I keep my promises" Ruby responded almost instantly making Ironwood suspicious.

"Keep on lying like that, your liable to be struck by lightning again. Get up to the lab and get started processing the evidence from the gun store" he finished as Ruby went up the stairs.

 **(Flashback: Ruby ran on the sidewalk as suddenly a police cruiser drove up in front of her she stopped almost tripping. Ironwood came out of the cruiser as They both stared at eachother. (Ironwood's House) The door opened as both Ironwood and Ruby stepped inside, Yang watched as they both stepped in.**

 **"Hey Yang" Ironwood said as he held the door.**

 **"Hey, mr Ironwood did Ruby run away again?" Yang said as Ruby Dropped her backpack on the floor and plopped on the couch frowning.**

 **"Yeah" was all he said, as Yang nodded and went upstairs to do something else.**

 **When Ruby heard Yang closed the door she finally spoke.**

 **"I want to see my dad" Ruby said to Ironwood.**

 **"I already said no, Ruby" He responded.**

 **"He didn't do those things, he didn't hurt my mom" Ruby said as she started tearing up. "I was there that night, I saw, there was a man" she finished.**

 **"Yeah, I know. We've gone through this already" Ironwood sighed not believing her.**

 **"Then why can't I go see him?" She said to him.**

 **"Because I said so" he responded.**

 **"Your not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted at him as Ironwood looked surprised.**

 **"Right now I'm the only adult that gives a damn about you girls, so yes, I can tell you what to do. Now go to your room" he said as Ruby started tearing up more.**

 **"I hate you!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. (End of flashback).**

 **-Ruby's Lab**

Ruby sat on a table putting a flask in a machine and pressed a button. She looked confused as the machine did nothing as she pressed the button again. She checked around to see if anyone was there. She then took out the flask and began moving her hand as it became a blur along with the flask. When she stopped it she looked at the flask to see it was mixed well. She grinned and chuckled. She put the flask down and began walking, suddenly she got a huge headache again.

"This is all your fault" Yang said to Ruby as she walked in the room.

"I've could've done something much better to cover my sociology requirement, but no. Take journalism instead Yang, 'Reporters have all of the fun' Guess what Ruby? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored" Yang told Ruby as she breathed heavily.

"You okay?" Yang said worriedly as she noticed Ruby leaning on the table and breathing heavily Ruby nodded in response.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" Ruby said changing the subject as she grinned and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you?" Yang said as Ruby looked confused.

"The university is giving Simon Stagg..." Yang trailed off.

"Simon Stagg..." Ruby thought out loud.

"Some big award and you agreed-" Yang said interrupted by Ruby.

"To explain the science stuff for your article and it's all coming back to me now" Ruby said feeling better.

"How fast can you get home and change?" Yang said mockingly.

"Uh.. pretty fast" Ruby responded quickly.

"Hey, miss Rose. Ironwood asked me to check up on where you're at with your evidence from the gun store shooting" Eddie said as he walked in the room as both girls turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Yang" he turned to look st Yang grinning.

"Detective" Yang responded as Ruby stood there awkwardly as they stared at eachother.

"Please guys uh, just kiss already" Ruby said as Yang and Eddie walked up to eachother kissing.

"Thanks for being so cool about this Ruby. I know it's not easy keeping a big secret" Eddie told her as Ruby smiled happily for them.

 **-University**

Both Ruby and Yang stood watching Stagg give a speech to the crowd.

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Vale City University. To be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the reward, the real honor for me is that knowing my work for organ transference, helps people get a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming" Stagg finished as everyone applaud.

"Alright so.. first things first.. Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement..." Ruby trailed off as Yang grabbed some drinks.

"Are journalist allowed to drink on the job?" Yang asked smiling at Ruby as Ruby Facepalmed.

"Okay.. if your bored already, just wait till you get to the science behind cellular regeneration" Ruby said grabbing the drinks from Yang's hand and took a small sip before placing them on a table. Yang noticed and rolledher eyes as Ruby coughed a little.

"So.. we haven't spent much time together since you were stuck in that coma" Yang started.

"Yeah, I've had a few crazy weeks, I know" Ruby responded.

"I thought you were avoiding me because of Eddie. Since we're dating, you don't really have anyone else.." Yang teased as Ruby just stared at her.

"No.. that is not it, not at all" Ruby said. Yang noticed Stagg walking by.

"Oh! Mr Stagg, I was wondering if I can get a quote from you for my article" she said to him.

"Sorry miss, not right now" a security guard told her. Ruby walked up to her as she stood there.

"I'll just make something up.." Yang said to herself as Ruby held in a laugh.

"So.. what were you gonna tell me. It looked like you were gonna say something" Yang told her as Ruby stared at her again.

"Yeah-" a gunshot was heard as 4 masked man wielding guns aimed at the civilians, each one getting down.

"Quiet down! All of you!" One of them shouted. "How considerate, your all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!". The civilians all stood in a straight line placing their jewelry in the robbers bags. Ruby was about to get out of line before Yang stopped her.

"Don't even think about it" Yang said to her as she stood back in line.

"Freeze!" A guard came and aimed a gun at the four criminals all staring at him, aiming pistols at him also. The security guard was shaken, thinking it was impossible to interrogate them.

"D-d-drop your weapons!" The guard stuttered. The four men pulled the trigger. Before the bullets left the gun a red blur covered the security guard then all of a sudden he was outside confused. The four men ran outside hopping into a black van. Ruby suddenly appeared outside leaning against the wall as she had the huge headache again. She couldn't support herself as she fell to the ground unconscious.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7(2)

**A/N: hi... sorry for the long wait. Also I changed a bit of Weiss's dialogue in chapter 2 for this chapter to make sense. Anyways enjoy.**

"Ruby?...Ruby?!" Ruby slowly opens her eyes as she see Yang's lilac eyes in front of her face.

"I turned around and you were gone. What happened are you okay?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..I went after them to get the plates. And I...fainted" Ruby responded breathing heavily. Yang helps Ruby back up to her feet as they start walking back inside. Police officers and detectives are inside getting information from bystanders. Ironwood stood with Eddie looking at a piece of paper.

"Hi"

"Hey, Yang. Where were you Ruby?" Ironwood asked.

"I found her outside. she fainted." Yang answered for her.

"Want me to get you a paramedic, Ms Rose?" Asked Eddie.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Eddie" Ruby responded. Ironwood turns to face the security guard that Ruby saved.

"I thought I was dead.. I saw the gun go off, and then boom! Suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there." the guard explained to another. Ironwood looked to Ruby as she watched the guard explaining.

"Let me talk to you for a second." Ironwood told Ruby as they walked away from Yang and Eddie to talk in private.

"You chased those gunmen didn't you?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, they must be the same guys that were robbing the gun store the other day." Ruby answered.

"And what were you going to do when you caught them, Hm? Ask them nicely to pull over?" Ironwood said sarcastically.

"You're not bulletproof. Wait. Are you?"

"No but-"

"Okay.. no more heroics. Chasing bad guys is not your job. It's mine. You're not a cop. Promise me." Ironwood told her.

"I promise." She responded.

"And you know Yang isn't stupid. Start making better excuses than 'I fainted'." Ironwood finished as he turned to leave. Ruby tried thinking of a response but he left before she can come up with one.

 **-Beacon**

"You lied to us. How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors." Weiss shouted at Ruby. Ruby sat at a table with wires connected to her monitoring her vials.

"Who knows what's going inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You can be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack." Ruby looked confused as she turned to Ozpin.

"Mini-stroke. Probably not." Ozpin simplified.

"You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets." Weiss finished. She walked off as Ruby sighed.

"Wow I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Winter." Jaune said as he walked by.

"Winter is Weiss's sister? The one who is in a coma from the particle accelerator explosion?" Ruby asked Ozpin who nodded.

"Well.. now, let's figure out why this is happening to you."

(Shift)

Jaune and Ruby walk up to a wall of boxes filled with foamed peanuts.

"We're all set. A little padding just Incase" Jaune told her as he left the room and into a control room with Weiss and Ozpin. Ruby turned back to a machine that looked like a large treadmill.

"You sure about this Jaune?" She asked.

"Most home treadmill's have a speed of about 12 miles per hour. This one.. has been arc'ed." He said smiling as Weiss rolled her eyes as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee with a small grin.

"Trust me, it can handle your speed." He finished.

"Okay, if you say so.." Ruby said as the treadmill started up, slowly gaining speed. It gained more speed as she walked faster, her legs and arms becoming a blur as rose petals start forming around her.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, and nerve conduction all seem normal." Weiss stated. "Brainwave function within standard limits."

"Hehe, I told you the treadmill can take it!" Jaune chuckles with a grin.

"Ms Schnee." Ozpin paused. "Take a look at her glucose levels." Weiss turned to a monitor where it showcased her vitals. She sighed

"Ugh, oh my god, of course. It was so obvious."

"Ms Rose! We think we know why you keep-"

Ruby suddenly stops as she is launched into the wall of cardboard boxes filled with foam peanuts.

"Passing out.." Ozpin finished.

 **-Ruby's Lab**

Ironwood looked everywhere for Ruby in the Police department, he decided to check in her lab.

"Ruby?" He shouted in the empty room. He looks at a board showing the entire city. He pulls it to reveal red string attached to newspapers and pictures of her mother's murder and her father's imprisonment.

 ** _(Flashback) ironwood opens the front door and steps in the living room. He checked upstairs to see nobody there. He then sighed and left the house. I shouldn't have left them alone._**

Ironwood stared at the newspapers and pictures for a while before turning to see a chair with a Beacon jacket on it.

 **-Beacon**

Ruby groans as she wakes up from a bed. Jaune and Weiss got up from their chairs as they notice her trying to get up.

"Ugh.. I passed out again?" She asked as they nodded.

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Weiss told her.

"I'm not eating enough? So a IV bag and then I'm good to go?" Ruby asked confused. Jaune chuckles as he grabs her and turns her around to show a bunch of IV bags.

"Try 40. Guess you were thirsty." Ozpin finally spoke, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We're gonna fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." Weiss stated.

"I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount of around 850 tacos. Unless we're talking about cheese and guac." Jaune said. Ruby's eyes widened at that.

"How am I gonna eat and buy that much?!" She said very shocked.

"For Mexican. I recommend Tito's." All of them turned to face Ironwood standing in the doorframe.

"On Bruckner Avenue?.. best burritos in the city."

"Detective Ironwood. What brings you to Beacon?" Ozpin said leaning on his cane. Ironwood points toward Ruby.

"When I couldn't find 'you' at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak followed by rose petals around the city. Stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings." Ruby looked at Weiss who stared at her when he mentioned this.

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Ozpin asked Ruby. Ruby turned back to Ironwood.

"Ironwood, I can explain."

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Ruby I suggest you get back to it."

"Mm-hmm" Ironwood turned to see Weiss smiling.

"Don't look at me I'm on your side." Weiss defended.

"Detective. We all want what's best for Ruby."

"If you wanted what's best for Ruby, you'd try to talk her out of this lunacy, instead of encouraging her going out there risking her life." Ironwood responded angrily.

"You saw a girl, control the weather. What are the police going to against someone like that?!" Ruby finally spoke.

"Since the particle accelerator explosion there maybe more like her."

"And you're going to do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think that because you can run very fast that your invincible? You're not. You're just a kid. My kid." Ironwood shouted.

"I'm not your kid, Ironwood. And your not my father. My father is sitting in iron heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him. And you're wrong about this, now I may not be able to help him. But if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm going to do it! And you can't stop me!... so don't try." Ruby yelled. The room was quiet for a few seconds. Before Ironwood finally spoke.

"You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope you're "points at Ozpin) clever enough to figure it out before someone gets killed. (He points back to Ruby)

The room was quiet as Ironwood turned to leave.

 **End of Chapter 7**


End file.
